1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter having a replaceable and rotatable plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power adapter is an essential item of electric appliances used to provide electric power. The power adapter has a body having a transformer therein and a plug fixedly mounted thereon. Plugs and sockets may vary in terms of specification and type, and the specification also varies country by country. As a result, plugs fixedly mounted on the body of conventional power adapters can not be plugged in mismatching sockets. Further, as the body in which the transformer is mounted is relatively bulky, it may obstruct other plugs from being plugged into other sockets.